It's not like im going to bite you But i might?
by Otherr'one
Summary: My whole family know's im a Werewolf. Noone else it's not a massive secret but i prefer it to be not many people like us. I didn't think he did, but sometimes i think he feels sorry for me. Other times he says he loves me? Maybe he's lying but maybe not3
1. Mummy where are you?

Rose's Pov.

"Albus,Albus!"

"Yes Rosie?"

"I got my letter! finally, i thought they weren't going to ask me to join?"

"And why wouldn't they do that?"he asked with a large grin on his face

The young girl just pulled him into a hug Albus and Rose weren't just cousins they were bestfriends and had dreamed of going to Hogwarts for years (well when Victorie and Teddy got their letters and James just the year before)and now they had the chance to go together it was just perfect to them.

The girl pushed her frizzy red hair out of her face and smiled then turned away.

"Im going to tell the others be back in a little bit Al!" Then turned and ran in the opposite direction hair waving all around the place grinning from she reached the opening of the woods she stopped the woods by the Potter estate always creeped her out or maybe it was the fact that her father told her opposite the woods lived an evil family called the Malfoys' (but Rose never thought they were ever that bad or else uncle Harry never would have bought the house so relatively close to theirs)She looked over to the woods and thought she saw a figure that looked very much like Dominique walk into the clearing (her other faveourite cousin and best friend) So being the naive little 11 year old she was she decided to go and follow her and find her friend and save her from the "evil" Malfoys' .

After fiffteen minutes of passing the same tree over and over she stoppeed and sat down to decide what to do now , and she had finally admitted she was lost and had no idea where Dom had gone? Thinking to herself for abit planning what to she heard a twig snap and a bush rustle she jolted her head to the side to see if anything was there. Probably just a little animal or a harmless she thought to herself. Then out of nowhere it seemed a tall lanky man walked into the clearing and faced her his scruffy dark hair and filthy clothes made it look as like he had just fallen through a hedge backwards ..twice!

"My,my,my what do we have here...ahhh Rosie isnt it?"

" are you and what do you want" she spoke clearly making herself seemed more confident than she actully felt lost out in theese woods alone.

"Well i'd like something to eat, maybe you can help me with that Miss Rosie?" a manic glint shon in his eyes as he said this tilting his head to the side as if he was studying her.

Rose backed up further away getting ready to get up and run at the moment he would seem as always the shady man was one step ahead.

"Immobulus" Roses' body stiffened unable to move she just sat there trying her best to work out what was happening.

"W-w-who arr-are you?" she stammered a lot more nervous than before.

"Silenco"he murmered shutting her mouth instantly making it impossible for Rose to speak.

"Greyback"he whispered into her neck making her shudder, as a single tear dripped down her neck she closed her eyes then there was a opening them again she saw a scrawny-built dirty wolf glaring at her . To say she was shocked would be and understatment she was terrified he pounced and tore apart her neck, as she mustered up her last words. "Mummy,where are you" Then everything went blank.

"Rose...Rosie...please wake up.." It was Albus' voice she could hear faintly by her side she gathered up all her power and opened her eyes and looked around to see she was in a pale yellow room with butterflies on the celling . Then instanly she knew where she was...St Mungos' hospital.

"She's awake!"Albus yelled from her bedside causing all the people huddled in the corner to look up and rush over. Her mother being the quickest came straight over and held her other hand as Albus had a firm grip on the other one.

"What happened mummy,why is everyone looking at me?" she winced and pulled her hand out of her mothers and pushing it to her neck tears starting to roll down her face, and onto the tshirt she was wearing.

"mummy it hurts? why?"

Her mother looked at her with pleading eyes then scanned over to her stomac that had been revealed and had five gashing scratch marks on her stomac all blood-red and incredibly face paled at the sight of it, she looked back to her daughters face again "Im sorry Rose...i know it hurts it'll get better i swear i'll stay with you" he own eyes twinkiling with tears.

"What happened?"she asked again.

"You were attacked in the woods and found just in time by Albus"Rose looked over to her cousin and gave him a very genuine smile,which he returned straight away.

"Is Dom okay!" she asked panic rising in her voice.

"Yes love, calm down she's fine she never got hurt she wasn't in the forest?"

"oh...ouc-"she reached up for her neck again feeling at some scars that were most definatly on her neck.

"Rosie darling..."this time it was her fathers voice she could hear, layered with just as much worry"Rosie ..you were attacked ...your a werewolf."

Rose looked up with terrified eyes, normally this young girl would never curse or swear she was very polite . But this was a diffrent story

"Shit!"she yelled

"Rosie calm down..please" Hermione would never tolerate bad language from anyone but she understood her poor eleven year old daughter. The girls liife was wrecked she couldn't possibly go on like this was normal.

A young blonde healer waltzed into the infirmary with a clipboard in her hand, She briefly looked around at the family all huddled around the bed then smiled.

"Hello im healer leanne, Now Rose do you mind having all these people with you?" She questioned the young girl.

" my family anything you say they might aswell hear?" She smilled lightly at the healer then gave her family a brief small smile aswell which almost all of them returned.

"Okay Rose, Now as it's not a full moon your very much in control at the moment..and as your family have stated your not a naturully unhappy person . This is good it means you shouldn't get angry and lash out, well atleast that's what were hoping?"

Rose Nodded to say that she agreed ."now your going to have to go through a few ...tests' just to see if your ...umm...safe."

Rose looked puzzled by this statment. Why wouldn't i be safe it's not like i'd ever want to kill anyone?But everyone hates werewolfs..oh no what if the press found out this whole family would be a wreck to this family, a disaster a failure..Rose suddenly had panic in her eyes as she thought about all of this .

"It's only a small test just to see if the wolfbane will work with your body to keep you relaxed during your transformation"she replied trying to act calm.

"So when will that be? and whats ww-wolfsb-bane?"she asked the young woman not understanding some of this.

"Friday is full moon , you'll stay here with an auror , probably your father and he will monitor your behavour in reaction to wolfsbane . which is a potion created by Severus Snape to help keep werewolfs calm during a full moon and completely pain free"

"Will i have to take this potion?"Rose questioned

"yes , but because you've been asleep for half a week it's been injected into your blood system but now that your awake you can drink the potion" The healer pointed to the table filled with gifts and teddies and chocolate frogs and A pequilar looking vile with an ugly looking potion inside that Rose almost knew for sure wouldn't taste nice at the girl picked up the bottle carefully pulled off the lid and downed the potion before pulling a face then smiling at her slightly surprised family.

"welll that was easier that i thought it would be Rose the week before full moon you aren't going to feel well at all. Headaches, possiblly throwing after you'll feel fine and get used to it. Now during this week you must take your potion it's vital for a girl of your age to keep control."Rose just simply nodded and continued to smile to her family more resasuring them than herslef.

"Now there is also the secrecy side"this time it was Uncle Harry speaking"we have spoken to the ministry and as we know that this was Greybacks work from identifying the scars we have got our Aurors on search,the only people that know are your family and two incredibly trustworthy Healers"Healer Leanne blushed as he said this" it is up to you weather or not you want people to know you are a werewolf as they are still frowned apon for being 'dangerous' in the wizarding world. After your test if you are safe you are allowed to go to Hogwarts. So basicly you will continue you education and don't worry about your family Rose we all love you and don't care if your a werewolf or not that Lycantropthy for you."He laughed at this last bit.

Rose smirked at her uncle Harry then laughed.

"You've even got a wolfish 's it im nicknaming you wolfie"Albus whispered into her ear making her laugh even more.

"it's a deal"She said smiling up at him.

A/N- Not sure about the plot line3I like it though3


	2. C'mon Wolfie!

Chapter 2-Ffs.3

Summer was pretty much ending soon and as Rose packed the last things to put in her bags for her first year of Hogwarts she couldn't help thinking how dramatic this whole holiday had been. A werewolf? Really? Of all things. But what can you do 'eh? She was both nervous and ; because she was excpecting her letter regarding her earlier test's that determine whether or not she is a 'safe' werewolf. Excited because she's finally getting her dream (that is if she passes the damn test). She knew she couldn't possibly fail she had reacted really well in her opinion to the Wolfsbane, and hadn't once thought about attacking anyone and after that her full moon's were normal, she went out running in the wood's on the other side of the village (being careful not to get caught) of course she was terrified to go back to the woods by her own house incase Greyback was still lurking there. Although her parents had , had the forest thouroughly checked by Auror's of course but that didn't mean Rose had wanted to ever go back. Especially after her attack her parent's explained who Greyback was. A child abusing creep in other words. _I mean seriously im 12 years old? How much weirder can you get as a person?_ She thought to herself.

Her second full moon had come as a bit of a struggle as she had to face it by herself, but the awful tasting potion did it's work and she was completely mesmerized by her sense of freedom in her auburn who was still worried for her (being her family and her best friend) had become detemined to be an Animagus so that her could run with her Rose had been positively delighted at this news so tried her hardest to help him natrully, being as she had got very lonely during the second full moon.

Finally after changing out of her silk pijama's and putting her Red curly hair in a messy pointail. There was a tap at her window and her Owl Tibbylens (she was very young when she named this owl) she carefull undid the ribbion that was tied to her Owls foot and tore at the wax seal.

_Dear Rose,_

_We are Happy to reveal that you have passed your Lycanthropy assessment and from monitoring your behaviour over the last month you are now classed as a S.A.F.F.E (safe and free for environment ) and this means you will be allowed to continue your education at Hogwarts we will carry on monitoring your mood over the next month and check up on you, your wolfsbane will be made and sent to you in the coming week of the full moon . We hope you are well_

_-Helena Head of potentially unsafe magical creatures,_

Rose could've screamed at that moment she didn't take much notice of the rest of the letter she didn't really care at all about it just the passing bit. She rushed down the stairs and bundled into the kitchen to find both her parent's sat at the table with her brother Hugo And her youngest brother of 5 months Landon , who she positively adored and felt completely the same way about her as he spent most of his time in her arms . Rose knew she was going to miss Landon the most when she left to go to Hogwarts.

"I passed"she practically yelled at her family and both her parents stood up to embrace her in in a very warm hug.

"That's excellent! Ron say's then smiles ,

"We knew that you always would , noone like you could be dangerous ," Hermione replies,

"Mum,Dad can we invite the family over to celebrate?" Hugo ask's finally letting go of Rose,

Hugo had been very upset in the last months, well it started when Rose had gotten her letter and he couldn't quite grasp the fact that she would be leaving him by himself for a year. Of course it was only a year she was only a year older anyway, and theese sort of thoughts seemed to cheer him up more and more as he knew they'd be back together sooner or later. They're very close Rose and Hugo and have been since he was born. Not quite as close as Rose is with Albus but very close altogether , The whole family is Victorie,Teddy,Dom,James,Lilly,Fred, Roxanne,Albus Lucy and liam Longbottom and Lorcan and Lysander aswell(Luna's children) Everyone's very close except of course Molly and other Lucy . "They're very stuck up and regard themselves as better than anyone else" That was Dom's faveourite quote about was also one of a Rose's bestfriends the three of them (Lucy longbottom aswell) and Albus ..but he wasn't counted as he was a boy.

After the whole family (minus percy's children) Had arrived and congratulated Rose,Albus finally approached her.

"I've cracked it. Im a genius" He smirked at his own sentence.

"Your so modest ..."Rose smiled then gave him her signature wolfish grin which she had much made her own during the holiday.

"C'mon wolfie. Were going outside."he grabbed her wrist and dragged her out the patio to the end of the garden when the reached the large willow tree (the one they often found themselves talking under Albus concentrated hard then right before Rose's eyes a light brown -rather large- dog appeared right infont of her eyes.

" Blooming 'eck that's great Al!" Then a few minutes later she was her own Aburn wolf shape , and running off around the garden. Hermione had noticed this and was smiling she had helped Albus become a registered Animag as she had noticed how lonely rose was getting running by herslef . She tended to go out running a lot when she was bored and now she had a partner in crime .. this just made Hermione chuckle to herself even more.


End file.
